Half of Two People
by Capo LunaRossa
Summary: Naomi is the first child born from two same-sex parents. They were not sure if she would even have any magical powers however, she did at the age of thirteen. Before that she attended muggle school were she suffered from bullying due to her appearance and even starting to attend Hogwarts it did not get better it only became worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Half of Two People**

 **(I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters or setting it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own my Blake, Naomi, and Derrick who are my own characters I made up along with how the plot goes. This story will not follow the books or the movies but they will have some parts that happen from them.)**

"This have to be a joke right?" Naomi shakes her head looking down at the green ink letter in her hands trying to make sense of the words. Inviting her to a school of magic which can only exist in fairytales. "Naomi, sweet heart what are you reading?" she handles the letter to her dad Blake; who reads it "You think this is a joke?" she nods. "Blake, don't give her any ideas." Blake shakes his head muttering "Don't worry about him you should attend it. Hogwarts has great professors."

She lifts an eyebrow in doubt. "You cannot resist can you?" Derrick said in disapproval poking his head out from the kitchen. Naomi looks between Blake's childish smile and Derrick's frown like they were keeping a secret from her "Nope" "What is going on? Tell me!" she demanded voice shattering glass around her. Blake moved closer to Naomi while Derrick mumbled something fixing the two mirror she broke "Magic is real…?" Blake wrapped his arms around Naomi body trying to comfort her "Yes, you can do it too and that letter is proof of it. We thought you were human so that's why we never told you, well we could not either way." Derrick explained.

Naomi shakes her head, holding up her hands to stop him from continuing speaking "Are you trying to say you both are wizards who adopted me from an orphanage thinking I was a human with no magical power. So that's why it was kept a secret but you both still continue to use magic in small amounts which can go unnoticed. However, dad Blake had hope that I could use magic too which is why he taught me Latin and older old languages." Derrick was completely speechless at the way Naomi summarize all of that. Blake chuckles drawing Naomi's attention to himself "Almost correct but you are actually our daughter not many people lack the ability to actually notice their own appearance." "Hey!" Derrick protested earning himself a sweet smile from Blake "Love you too. Now then do you have any doubts about us being related?" Naomi could not hide her grin "Blake she is pulling your leg." Derrick answered with a sight. Blake narrow his eyes, pinching her cheeks "Ouch..." she gets out before Derrick interrupts him from talking by saying, 'Time for bed Naomi."

Blake lets go of her, gives Naomi a kiss on her redden cheek. She hugs him then gets up to kiss and hug Derrick before going to her room. Blake looks down at the letter in next to him, Derrick sees how his expressing changed to one of doubt "You are worrying about her attending Hogwarts?" He nods moving his eyesight to the ground as Derrick leads him by the hand to the sofa behind him. "I know they might not be kind which why she hopefully gets sorted into Slytherin they for surely protect her from teasing her." Blake snaps his head upward connecting blue and light brown eyes together feeling the connection they both have. "If she does not get sorted into Slytherin then she will have a horrible time in Hogwarts." Derrick could not deny it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Half of Two People**

 **(I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters or setting it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own my Blake, Naomi, and Derrick who are my own characters I made up along with how the plot goes. This story will not follow the books or the movies but they will have some parts that happen from them.)**

 ***Next Morning***

"Naomi! Breakfast will get cold!" she gave a small jump in her chair being careful not to mess up her drawing. "I'm coming!" she replied putting her drawing away. She made her way downstairs to the sunlit kitchen; Derrick floating plates of food to the table where Blake was reading the newspaper. Naomi throws her arms around Blake neck "Morning Dad!" kisses his cheek, moves toward Derrick giving him hug around his waist. "Morning Father!" he smiles down at her "Morning sweetheart"

Naomi sat down in the chair with Derrick following after her; they started to eat breakfast in comfortable silence. Naomi noticed that her dad was wearing glasses which he one wore when he was going to lecture/teach. "How behind I am in magic?" Naomi was being careful as she asked the question seeing a small twinkle in dad's blue eyes "Don't worry I make sure you are caught up. You missed first year, second year starting this September." Just as they finished eating Blake grabbed Naomi hand taking her to the library where he will spend the whole summer making sure she is caught up with what she missed.

Derrick could on watch how Blake took her away seeing the look she gave him which said, 'Help me' Derrick silently apologized to her. Even him cannot stand up to Blake when he gets into teaching mode; he just hopes Blake doesn't overload poor Naomi's head with so much information which some might not be needed. Derrick uses cleaning spell so the dishes wash themselves as he went to the library which was located in the basement that it was all thanks to magic which Blake used to transform the empty basement with pipes on the ceiling into a completely different room. Derrick stood at the stop of the staircase that lead down to the library where he could hear Blake voice saying something about theory behind a simple levitating spell that is taught in charms class. "I'm going out for a few hours, I'll be back later." Derrick did not expect a reply from him so he went ahead an apperanted to Diagon Alley normally he should not be able to do that because they don't live in England but in America. Nevertheless, Derrick has his own tricks from skipping the boring government stuff which he did not want to deal with. He was only going to shop for Naomi's school supplies except her wand she had to be present for that.

*Three months later, its two days before Naomi have to attend Hogwarts*

"Are you okay Naomi?" Naomi was completely out of it as she lay in the chair "A…lot…of information," she managed to get out drawing a glare from Derrick to Blake who looked very guilty as he said, "I will tone it down, sorry Naomi. I'll treat you to ice cream from Diagon Alley where we will get your wand since Derrick went ahead and got your other materials along with the robes," she opens her blue eye looking at Blake "Okay. Any ice cream I want?" he gave her a nod bringing a smile to her face. As Blake went to get went to get something upstairs Derrick turned to Naomi with a smirk on his face "I applaud your sneaky ways," she gave a small bow to him "Thank you" she straightens up when Blake returned "Ready to go?"

"Yes!" Naomi cheerfully said taking Blake's and Derrick hands to apparate. They appeared in between two stores in Diagon Alley, England. A lot of family could be seen walking around doing some last minute shopping for school supplies. Naomi stayed in-between Derrick and Blake because their heights hide her from curious eyes, they came to a stop in front of a store that read **OLLIVANDER: MAKING WANDS SINCE 382 B.C.** They opened the front door sounding a small bell telling the shop owner that he had customers. An elderly man came into view white hair standing up it looked like he had a white mane of lion; "Curious I knew the day would come when I give you your wand. A very unique one indeed, only one of its kind," he spoke a little fast quickly walking to the end of the hall which held shelves full of different wands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Half of Two People**

 **(I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters or setting it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own my Blake, Naomi, and Derrick who are my own characters I made up along with how the plot goes. This story will not follow the books or the movies but they will have some parts that happen from them.)**

He came back holding a rectangle box which he placed on the counter, opening it pulling out a pure white wand about 10 1/2 inches in length. "This wand has two cores and wood. Hazel wood and unicorn hair very good for charm while Yew wood and dragon heartstring core for defensive and powerful spells. This wand is the one with two wood and cores is a combination that came to life for only you just like you came from your parents behind you," that was surely the longest Mr. Ollivander ever spoke surprising Blake and Derrick. However, it was like it was meant to be when he sold them their wands he said, "Its truly curious your wand will become one."

Now they understood what he meant all those years ago. Blake was pulling out money to pay Mr. Ollivander for the wand but was stopped midway by him "Oh please keep it making this special wand and having it come together in harmony is enough payment for me." Blake nodded in understanding glancing at Naomi who was happily examining her new wand while Derrick explained how to hold it. They bid Mr. Ollivander goodbye as they leave his shop Naomi twirls in front of them a big happy smile decorating her face making her mismatch eye shine bright with the sun rays shinning down at them.

"Ice cream time?" she asked happily a small bounce in her step "Yeah" Blake replied as Derrick lay an arm around his slim shoulders pulling him closer to him. "We have a beautiful daughter in our family." Derrick smiles down at him giving Blake a quick peck on the lips making him blush at the public display of affection. "Come on! I want ice cream, kisses are for later" a mischievous grin crawled its way up to Derrick lips "Oh yeah" he spoke before letting go of Blake and grabbing Naomi by the waist lifting her up, giving her multiple kisses on her cheek making her giggle. "Come on you two." Blake smiles as he looks at them.

In the corner of his eye he can see the other people whispering and pointing at Naomi it was not the first time that people pointed at her due to her physical appearance. Of having two different color eyes, skin tone, and hair but other than that Naomi is a great child she is not to blame for how she looks because it all genetic. It angers Blake how others judge his daughter without even knowing her; they made it to **Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.** "Big chocolate ice cream sundae!" Naomi announced. Derrick grinned nodding happily in agreement while Blake shakes his head "That's too much chocolate" Naomi puffed up her cheeks "You promised!" he turns his head to the side so he would not see the puppy look she was giving him 'Manipulation at its best.' he thought lifting his hands in defeat "Fine, I'm guessing you want the same Derrick" "Yep, we will get a table" he replied walking to the outside patio. Derrick puts her down in the chair, taking a seat next to her "Naomi, let me see your wand for a minute." She gives him her completely white wand bearing no design at all.

"What are you going to do with it?" she asks seeing him pull out his own dark brown with light green vines around the bottom; Derrick wand is Yew wood with a dragon heartstring core and Blake's hazel wood with unicorn hair core. Making Naomi's a combination of both of theirs "I'm removing the spell that prevents students under the age of seventeen from using magic outside school grounds. Along with the tracking spell that the ministry always put on wands which does not disappear when you reach the age of seventeen being an adult in the wizard world." Naomi nods just as Blake returns seeing Derrick with Naomi's wand "What are you doing to her wand?" Derrick lifts his light brown eyes to meet Blake's stern blue ones.

"I'm just taking off the age limit so she can practice spells outside of school," he answered looking at Blake expressing that started to relax taking a seat between Naomi and Derrick who returned the wand back to Naomi. Who hide it in her jacket just as a waitress came with the ice cream placing the sundaes in front of Naomi and Derrick with Blake getting a small cup filled with two scoops of vanilla ice cream. "Do not look at her she is horrid!" Naomi looks up at the person who said that dragging away their child. Blake lays a hand on her shoulder "Don't listen to them Sweetie" "I know" she said before eating more of the chocolate ice cream drenched in whip cream and fudge syrup.

They finished their ice cream an apperated back to America to keep Naomi away from the other wizards judging eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Half of Two People**

 **(I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters or setting it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own my Blake, Naomi, and Derrick who are my own characters I made up along with how the plot goes. This story will not follow the books or the movies but they will have some parts that happen from them.)**

 ***September first the day Naomi boards the red train to Hogwarts***

"Do you have everything packed?" Naomi sights repeating the same thing again "Yes dad can we go or else the train will leave without me" Derrick stood next Naomi who was growing tired of watching Blake check her trunk multiple times. "Mother hen lets go" "Fine" he answered in defeat shrinking the trunk and giving it to Naomi who puts it in her black robe pocket before taking Blake's hand since she was already holding to Derrick's.

They apparated right on platform 9 3/4 near one of the front compartments of the red train "Now then Naomi be careful and don't listen to anything the others say about you. Send us a mail on how you are doing." Naomi nods at Blake's who had a sad look on his face as he hugged her. Derrick pat her head "He is right if anything happens mail us we will be there in a snap literally and don't forget to have fun and not spend all your time in the library." He said the last part looking at Blake with a stern look who gave him a sheepishly look. "I will! No need to worry" they both animesweat drop 'That only make us worry even more,' she smiled at them giving them both a hug. "See you later Dad and Father!" she waved as she boarded the train.

Naomi looked around for an empty compartment most were already filled with students but she was able to find one near the end of the train. 'I wonder what house I'll be sorted? Slytherin or Ravenclaw' Naomi wondered watching the train leave the station. *knock* Naomi turns her head toward the door at the sound of someone knocking on it "Come in." she said. The compartment door slide open revealing a young girl which Naomi guess she is a first year. She had brushy brown hair that looked hard to tame, eyes that reminded Naomi of chocolate she was a few inches shorter than Naomi herself. "Can I sit with you? The other compartments are full." Naomi nods the girl enters closing the door behind her.

She then took a seat across from Naomi "I'm Hermione Granger. You?" "I'm Naomi Sauveterre." Hermione eyes widen in shock taking her Naomi appearance. Naomi expression slightly saddens seeing how Hermione was looking at her like she was some sort of new creature. "Is it real?" she asks slightly leaning forward to get a better look at Naomi who tilts her head confuse. Because it's the first time someone asked her that. "Can you explain more on what exactly are you asking if its real?" "Sorry I mean all of you I never seen someone like you. You look like someone took half of two other people and sewed them together." Naomi animesweat drop 'I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment' she thought completely not paying attention. As Hermione lifted each of Naomi hands her right one being light fair white skin like her whole right side while her left is darker skin tone similar to being outside in the sun and getting a tan. Naomi looks at Hermione expression of wonder which she never seen on someone else face; most people look at her with disgust in their eyes none of them even try to be nice to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Half of Two People**

 **(I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters or setting it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own my Blake, Naomi, and Derrick who are my own characters I made up along with how the plot goes. This story will not follow the books or the movies but they will have some parts that happen from them.)**

Hermione is the first person who has not said anything mean about her and was more curious than repulsed by her looks. Hermione gave a startled jump at the feeling of Naomi hands moving grasping hers in her hands as she asked "Would you be my friend?" her voice held hope in it which did not went unnoticed by Hermione who blushed a little nodding. A big smile spread across Naomi lips "Do you know how we will be sorted?" "My dad told a hat is placed on each student head and it sorts them into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." Hermione eyes stared at Naomi absorbing the information she was being given. Hermione shifts her eyes to Naomi clothes, she was wearing the standard uniform of grey skirt reaching to her knees were long sock cover her feet that were enclosed in black shiny shoes. She had a white dress shirt under a grey sweater that had a black robe on her shoulders. However, what Hermione was looking for was not there "Which house are you in?" Naomi shakes her head "I have not been sorted this will be my first time in Hogwarts starting in second year due to my age. I would be a first year if my magic powers appeared a little earlier." "Then hopefully we end up in the same house" Naomi nods then frowns a little when she asks "If we do not end up in the same house can we still be friends?" "Yes" Hermione's answer just made Naomi's day.

Naomi glances outside seeing the train getting closer to stopping in the station. "Let's go Hermione it looks like we just arrived." She nodded standing up to follow Naomi who she had to hold her hand to avoid getting lost from the many students that were now exiting their compartments. "First's year over here!" A tall bearded man shouted waving them over Naomi and Hermione get into one of the magic boats. The rest of the first years's boarded the boats which were indeed magical since they did not need to row. The boat themselves moved across the lake by themselves toward a light filled castle, Hogwarts had a unique beauty to it. 'Hopefully, I get the chance to explore' Naomi thought as she was being careful when getting off the boat along with helping Hermione too. In the back of her mind Naomi knew she might not be able to explore as she wanted. They walked up the steps with the other first years who clearly were not doing a good you of being discreet when staring at Naomi.

She gives Hermione a side glance seeing her start to get nervous looking at the other students as they stepped away from them. "This is only the beginning mumbling. It will get worse for me so I understand if you would not want to be seen in public with me." Hermione looks up at Naomi eyes which reflected sadness Naomi could see the wheels in her head turning as she thinks for an answer. Making her unaware as Naomi releases her hand just as one of the professor says, "Please wait patiently to be sorted," the professor had a stern look on her face giving off disciple which from what Derrick told her the professor that places the hat on top of each student is Professor McGonogall the deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor House.


	6. Chapter 6

**Half of Two People**

 **(I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters or setting it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own my Blake, Naomi, and Derrick who are my own characters I made up along with how the plot goes. This story will not follow the books or the movies but they will have some parts that happen from them.)**

The professor came back into the small room "Please make one single file line." They all managed to form a line it was not a neat one but it was enough for Professor McGonogall as she leads them into the Great Hall. It was brightly lit by floating candles and torches on the wall; the ceiling showed the weather outside underneath four long tables lay. Each for a specific house Gryffindor being on the far left next to them was Hufflepuff and to the right of Hufflepuff was the Ravenclaw table with Slytherin being to the far right side. Professor McGonogall lead them right through the middle between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

Naomi glances around the room wishing she was the same height as the other first years. Professor McGonogall stood in front of the High table were the Professors sat; a small wooden stool was placed in front of the table with a pointy black hat on top. She unfolded a scroll that had the names of the students that needed to be sorted. Professor McGonogall called each name by alphabetical order by last name. When she got down to Naomi name every eye was looking straight at her as she climbed the two step toward the stool not only the students where looking at her but also the professors. The hat was lifted from the stool allowing Naomi to sit down then lowering the hat to her head.

"Interesting you have something special about you and you are not even surprise by a talking hat. Oh I see your fathers told you about me. Now then where to place you?" 'You are the one who decide,' "Indeed I do however, you don't fit" Naomi eyes widen in fear 'What do you mean?' the hat chuckles "You do not fit in any of the houses well I honestly cannot sort you." Naomi removes the hat giving it back to Professor McGonogall "It cannot sort me," they started to mumble as the professors were speechless.

Naomi could not stand being the center of attention so she did what they did not expect her to do. Which was walking out of the Great Hall and up a grand stair case, Naomi could not even bother to wait for the Professors to think of something. "This place is big, now what do I do?" she wondered looking around the stone hallway where the only door was a few feet ahead in the west side but Naomi guessed those doors were pretty much classrooms. When she looked to her right a door appeared that was not there before; Naomi did not even hesitate opening the door. She went inside to discover a bedroom with a four poster bed, to the left while a lit fireplace warmed up the room. A comfy chair in front of the fire place, a book shelf to the right side of the wall filled with books. "Please use this room I created a long time ago for you. Since your fathers attended here I could feel that someday their child will come here." Naomi turns in a full circle in search for the voice "Who are you?" she asked into the air "I'm Hogwarts" 'Wait what?' Naomi thought taking a seat on the bed sensing that her legs would not keep her up.

"Are you saying this castle is alive?" "Yes, but not many people can hear my voice." The voice sounded female to Naomi so she guessed. "Not even the headmaster can hear you?" "No" she replied. "Then do you know why I could not be sorted?" "Even I'm not sure why right now the professors are discussing." Naomi nods laying on the bed slowly falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Half of Two People**

 **(I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters or setting it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own my Blake, Naomi, and Derrick who are my own characters I made up along with how the plot goes. This story will not follow the books or the movies but they will have some parts that happen from them.)**

* **With the Professors later that night***

"Dumbledore this has never happened before." McGonogall said watching Dumbledore pace in his office with the other professors mumbling in agreement. All of them do not know what to do, they just could not understand how the sorting hat could not sort her into one of the four houses. "I'll try to get the sorting hat to tell me what it said to her and see what I can do. So everyone go get some rest I will keep you all informed," the other professors nodded saying their goodnights to Headmaster Dumbledore who pops a lemon drop in his mouth thinking on what to do.

Next day*

Her eyes open slowly memories of last night coming back "I made bathroom for you." Naomi nods "Thank You Hogwarts." Naomi could feel her smiling at her as she went inside the bathroom. Naomi took a bath and after she was done she puts on the uniform that every Hogwarts student has even if she was not sorted. She used the uniform as a way to move around the school even but instead of making it better it made it worse. The students called her names like Monster, freak, frankenstein, and etc. She has heard many which did not hurt as much as the spells that were thrown at her.

Naomi had to run through the hallways of Hogwarts every time she went out of her room to the library to get books she could use to learn since the professors still don't know what to do with her. Naomi has had only two things run and hide from the students who threw spells at her from Leg lock curse to Dolohov's curse which is not taught in Hogwarts. However, a student knows it and Naomi cannot tell who sent which spell if they all do it at the same time. "Not again Naomi this is getting out of hand they will kill you! So please fight back" Naomi shakes her head "I do not like fighting," " Well you won't not have to but they are hurting you." Naomi could not denied that as she was changing her bandages as Hogwarts spoke.

Naomi finishes fixing her bandages as a letter appears next to her. She picks it carefully not sure if it would explode or something she breaks the wax seal holding it close.

*In America at Naomi's home*

"What's wrong Honey?" Derrick asked seeing a deep worry look on Blake's face "I'm deeply worried about Naomi she has not contacted us. I know it would be dangerous especially when the students can perform magic. "Then write her a letter." Blake did not get a say in that as Derrick left the room after he said that. Derrick came back a few minutes later just as Blake finished writing the letter "What do you have in your hand?" he asked eyeing the small vile in Derrick hand "This potion will tell us in what emotional and physical state she is so we could pop in if anything is wrong and the results come back to us the moment she touches the letter. Blake nods in understanding giving him the letter which he pours the potion on it. The paper absorbs the potion leaving the paper dry as it started; Derrick seals the letter with a wax seal before giving it to their awaiting owl standing outside the open window. "Please take it to Naomi, Nebula." Nebula gave a nod of his head before leaving. "Now then sleep maybe you do need some stress relieving" Derrick smirked at poor Blake who shivered in anticipation of what is to come.

*Back to Hogwarts*

Letter read:

 _Naomi,_

 _We have not heard from you in a week. Is everything okay? Sweetheart please tell us. Because we have not heard from you, your father putted a spell on this letter. It will tell us your state in which you are both emotional and physical, we did not want to do that but we are so worry. Especially when the kids might not only say words they can hurt you with spells._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Dad and Father_

'Oh no. I completely for to send them a letter.' She thought letting the letter fall from her hands knowing that she could not escape what happens next. A loud crack was heard as Dad and Father appeared in the room concern in their faces that only became worse as they saw Naomi with dirty bandages cover in blood around her. "I think saying I'm okay might not be the right word right now." "Which spells did they hit you with? Does the professors know what the students are doing to you?" Derrick lays his hand on Blake's shoulder saying, "Calm down. Questions and revenge later first we have to tend to Naomi." Blake nodded as he did a scan on her which told him which spells she was hit by, their effects, and the earlier spells which have been countered.

Derrick got to work on undoing the current spells on Naomi while Blake worked on her injuries and giving her painless potion to take away the pain. "How do you feel sweetie?" she gives Derrick a small smile "Much better than before" he nodded placing a kiss on top of her head. "The professors do they know what the other students are doing to you?" Naomi shakes her head pushing a strand of dark brown and half blond hair behind her ear as she spoke "No they are busy trying to figure out what to do with me because the sorting hat could not sort me." Blake's eyes widen not expecting that which now that he takes a look around they were most likely in a room that Hogwarts created for Naomi.

"What happens now?" she wonders looking down unable to hold the tears from escaping. Blake sits on her other side giving her a side hug along with Derrick who said, "Well Hogwarts is not the only magic school around," she glances at Derrick giving her a knowing smile "He is right. Its kind of my fault for wanting you to attend Hogwarts like we did." Naomi shakes her head "No I don't blame you dad. You and Father did not know I would not get sorted. I should have told you both earlier what was happening to me but I was so scare that the only thing in my head was to run. I know I should have stood up and defend myself but I" " We understand sweetie you don't have to explain yourself to us." Derrick said cutting her off. She nods and asks the question that has been pestering her from the moment the sorting hat told her. It could not sort her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Half of Two People**

 **(I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters or setting it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own my Blake, Naomi, and Derrick who are my own characters I made up along with how the plot goes. This story will not follow the books or the movies but they will have some parts that happen from them.)**

"Hogwarts was not the only school in Europe. So what do you think of being going to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic? And it does not involve a sorting hat instead is an interview." Naomi could not help the smile crossing her lips at the hope of finally being able to study magic. "Then let go." Derrick said standing up. Naomi brow furrowed "Is it okay for us to just leave?" Blake shakes his head "Normally no but in this situation I just have to go with Derrick on this." Naomi nods in agreement. However, the thought of leaving without even being able to say goodbye to Hermione, hurts Naomi because she was the first one to be her friend. "Okay but can I first say goodbye to Hermione she was the first person who spoke to me and was not mean." Naomi looks between Blake and Derrick in hopes that they will allow her too say goodbye.

Naomi sees them nod and quickly goes out of the room heading straight to the Great Hall due to the time being around twelve which is when they have lunch. Naomi did not let the stares and mumbling get to her as she walked to the Gryffindor table Hermione quickly standing up at the sight of her. But what really got her attention was the bandages wrapped around different parts of her body as she could see. Some most likely were under her clothes which Hermione could not see. "What happened?! How did you get these injuries?" Hermione asked worry written all over her face.

Naomi gives her a small smile, slowly lifting her hand to touch Hermione face while saying, "I'm okay don't worry that pretty mind of yours. I just could not leave without telling you but I promise I will see you again mon précieux ami." Naomi leaned closer to Hermione's ear whispering where she was going. As she pulled back Naomi places a kiss on Hermione cheek before walking out of the Great Hall leaving her standing there and the other students/professors confused and speechless.

Naomi meets her parents right outside Hogwarts doors, she takes their hands whispering "Goodbye and thank you," to Hogwarts spirit who she could have sworn took the form of a young black haired woman waving at her as the pull at the navel of the apparenting took place.

*France, in front of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic*

Naomi could not believe her eyes at the palace standing right in front of its doors around the side of the palace lay their amazing garden with many different kinds of plants. "Do you like it, Naomi?" Blake asked Naomi could only nod looking around what the eye could see. "Wow, this place looks fancy. I'm kind of glad your father did not allow you attend here because - Ouchie" Derrick could not even finish saying his comment due to Blake slapping him on the head just as the doors opens. A giant of a woman with sleek hair drawn back from her face giving her huge black eyes to shine more. She was dressed in black satin and with opal jewelry.

Blake walked in front of Naomi and Derrick taking the extended hand of the woman, placing a kiss on the top of it. He says something to her in French which Derrick does not understand since he doesn't speak French like Blake and Naomi who was taught from a young age by Blake. "Headmistresses this our daughter Naomi," Naomi moves closer following Blake silent indication "Bonjour, Headmistress" Naomi said feeling small under the giant woman eyes. The headmistress looks at Naomi giving nods here and there of approval before saying, "You have been sorted the moment you drew something using your magic. The house is Papillonlisse for the arts, your baggage has arrived in your dorm room which you will be sharing with Mademoiselle Allard who will answer any question you may have."


	9. Chapter 9

**Half of Two People**

 **(I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters or setting it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own my Blake, Naomi, and Derrick who are my own characters I made up along with how the plot goes. This story will not follow the books or the movies but they will have some parts that happen from them.)**

A girl with long light straight brown hair standing next to the headmistresses moves closer to Naomi "Bonjour Naomi. Please call me Jeanne I know we would be come good friends." Naomi glances at her parents who gave her a nod of approval. "Oui!" Naomi replied starting her adventure in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

*Four years later*

"Naomi! Have you seen, Pierre?" Jeanne managed to ask after she got her breath back from running through Beauxbatons campus which was huge. Naomi lays her flute down on her lap shaking her head when they hear "Ahhh!" Naomi quickly pulls out her wand "Cadomolleo" cushioning the land where Pierre lands.

Jeanne walks to him pulling him up by the ear "When will you learn?" "Ouchie Sorry, Naomi help" Naomi shakes her head saying, "We have dinner in a few minutes so I suggest you run in the direction of the main hall," he groans as he escapes Jeanne grip who runs after him shouting who knows what. Naomi giggles returning her flute back to her case and send it back to her room before following her two best friends back to the main hall for dinner. The headmistress gives out harsh punishments to anyone who is late for dinner.

Naomi made it right on time standing next to Jeanne who was shooting glares at Pierre who Naomi could see he was shivering most likely because he could feel her glares on him. The professor entered through the side door of their table; the students stayed standing up still the headmistress came and stood near her huge chair. Before she could motion for them to sit down she said, "There will be a competition between us and Hogwarts that will take place in Switzerland. A small challenge will be held here to choice which students will go to Switzerland, the competition will start tomorrow early morning. You can now sit down."

They sat down just as food was served and they started eating, "Are you okay, Naomi?" Jeanne asked looking at Naomi whose movement looked force as she ate. "I'm not sure," she answers taking small bites of her meal Jeanne shakes her head "Do you plan on participating in the competition?" Naomi stays silent for the rest of dinner which truly worried Jeanne but she understood what Naomi is going through. She can still remember the first day they meet; Jeanne could not believe how hurt Naomi was when she heard students from her formal school hurt her. Even if the physical wounds have healed it does not mean the same for the emotional ones but what really worried her is that some spells are not easy in which as time passes they lose their effect.

Jeanne did not dare ask anymore as she and Naomi got ready for bed knowing that the next day they would have to get up early. Even if they were not participating since the professors where the ones who picked the students then they held the competition to test or for the students themselves to prove that they made the right choice. So it really was not a surprise to Naomi seeing her name along with Jeanne's and Pierre on the list of students. "It was the headmistress," Jeanne lifts an eyebrow at that doubting that the headmistress would have anything to do with that. "You are sure it was the headmistress? It could have been one of the other professors…" Jeanne said but still was not even sure of her own words. From spending four years with Naomi she has learned that Naomi is sharp about things and can easily use it to her advantage but she does not do it which was something Jeanne was glad about. However, if she did it was better not being the one in front of those words.

"What do you guys think the challenge will be? I just hope it is not a logical test" Pierre said closing his eyes, hands clapped in front of him in prayer. Naomi chuckles while Jeanne rolls her eyes "If it was you for sure would not have been on the list," he cracks one of his green eyes open to look at Jeanne and say, "Then I will pray that its something to do with Herbology which if I may say you suck at it." Jeanne hand started to fold into a fist "Oh you better pray because I'm sure I can at least dig a hole and bury you alive."

Pierre quickly moves to hide behind Naomi who could hardly hide him due to him being taller by a few inches than her 5'6. "Not that it will not be fun to see you try but we have to report to the room beside our names to be tested because Jeanne punishment will seem as child play to what the professors would do to us." Naomi said half wanting to avoid the professor and to save poor Pierre from Jeanne wrath. They walk together through the fantasy looking halls of the academy they had to split up at the end of the hall way to go into different rooms in the East wing of the palace. "Lets all do are best," Naomi said with a smile Pierre nodded giving them a thumbs up while Jeanne could not resist pulling Naomi and Pierre in for a hug. Pierre face took a red tint from being hugged tightly to Jeanne breast. "We will meet after the test are done okay, so give it your all guys." Jeanne said releasing them from the embrace. They went to their testing room with a big smile on their faces and red face for Pierre.

 ***Two hours later***

Jeanne was the first one finish her test which made her anxious as time ticked and the others did not come out. "Hopefully that competition would not be as hard like this test." Pierre said groaning stretching his body Jeanne nod in agreement. He notices that Naomi still has not finished "Did Naomi finish before us and left to go somewhere?" he asked earning himself a narrow look from Jeanne "No, Naomi would not do that," his shoulder slump knowing that but he just wanted to hope.

 ***In the testing room with Naomi***

"Finite" Naomi said finishing her spell as Professor Ellen write down her notes. She lifts her golden eyes to look at Naomi's own mismatch eyes "Perfect Naomi, no mistakes at all," she said moving closer to Naomi Professor Ellen was the only one who called Naomi by her name and not by her last name. "Merci, Professor Ellen" Naomi said politely giving her a small bow of her head. Professor Ellen pouts seeing that which makes her wish Naomi was not so polite when they were alone now.

"Come on Naomi you are too polite so please relax," she says caressing Naomi's left cheek moving toward the middle where a line divide her left from her right. Naomi lifts her right hand stopping Professor Ellen hand from wandering "I'm relax but I will still show you respect Professor," Naomi said a smile playing her lips as she releases her hold on the Professor hand before saying, "Now if you could excuse me Professor my friends are waiting." Professor Ellen could only huff in annoyance 'I will have you Naomi you can beat on it.'

 ***Outside of the testing room***

Naomi exits the room seeing Jeanne and Pierre waiting impatiently "Was your test that hard?" they both jump up at the sound of Naomi voice quickly throwing themselves on to her. Naomi thanked the wall right behind her because she sure would have been flatten by their combine weight on her "It only been a few hours I have not been gone that long." Naomi said struggling to stay on her feet "We just missed you." Jeanne said pulling away Pierre nodded in agreement "If you did not come out I would have had to get Opal to use her horn and break down the door!" Naomi laughs at that knowing fair well that Opal would first send him flying if he moved closer to her. Older unicorns hate the touch of a male and only prefer a female to be with them; they are pure creatures of magic.

"Everything went well in our test then?" Jeanne asked as Pierre gave her two thumbs up "Yes no mistakes according to Professor Ellen," Naomi said Pierre shakes his head "That's not fair she is your head of house of course she will not be that hard on you," Naomi shrugs seeing no difference to her "Who did you get, Pierre?" his face turns into one of sadness "Professor Aloys he is tough and cruel! His Potion class is already hard enough," Pierre whined. "Let's go I'm sure the others have finished too," Naomi said grabbing their hands to drag them to the meeting hall next to the ballroom in the main hall.

It was silent as a ghost, Pierre shivers at the eerie feeling, "Am I the only one that feel that something is watching us?" Jeanne looks around, not being able to find anything. Naomi was not paying attention to them as she jumped over a seat landing smoothly on the cushion seat facing the podium. She summons her flute case to her from her dorm room and started to clean her blue flute "We do not have ghost,"

Jeanne was cut short by the soft mumbling of the other students, starting to fill in the meeting hall. Pierre quickly grabbed Jeanne hand taking her to where Naomi was peacefully cleaning her flute. Jeanne took a seat next to Naomi with Pierre sitting next to her. It only took a few minutes for the other students to fill in and sit down. The headmistress voice brought Naomi out of her trance to look up as she spoke, "All of you were able to pass the test presented in front of you. I completely know all of you will represent Beauxbatons in the competition against Hogwarts. I recommend all of your start packing we are leaving at noon."


	10. Chapter 10

**Half of Two People**

 **(I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters or setting it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own my Blake, Naomi, and Derrick who are my own characters I made up along with how the plot goes. This story will not follow the books or the movies but they will have some parts that happen from them.)**

Jeanne taps Naomi on her shoulder to hurry up on putting her flute back into the case. "Finish?" Jeanne asked Naomi looks up at her a grin on her face "Yes, lets go," Naomi would not get tired of walking through the halls of Beauxbatons sometimes wishing that Hermione was with her. The walk to the West wing was kind of short for Naomi who was not paying attention still Pierre said, "I'll meet you guys outside at the carriage," Naomi nodded following Jeanne to their house part of the dormitory. Their house dorm's is on the far north of the West wing while Pierre was on the South part, the middle belonging to the rich and mean according to Jeanne.

Naomi did not really pay attention to other things she mostly focused on her studies, music, and her two friends. She really did not pay attention to the social click in the school itself so she could not have verified if what Jeanne was saying was true. They walked through their common room which had some lilac color mixed in with the blue and cream colors of the room.

They had their own floor for each year, two students per room. The photo to the right is how Naomi and Jeanne room looks like their bed is on opposite side of the room with a window in the middle looking out to the rose garden. They had their own desk for homework, a big closet for the both of them. Naomi quickly got to work on packing by using a simple spell while Jeanne grumbled because she had to pack everything by hand "Why did my parents had to put an antic magic on my trunk and now I have to do this by hand," she shakes her head putting her clothes in her trunk in the right compartment. Jeanne stops what she is doing for a moment to look at Naomi patiently waiting for her to finish.

"Please do help if you can," Naomi nods pointing to the bed where most of Jeanne stuff was folded and ready to be put away in her trunk. "That counts somewhat," Jeanne said giving up and finishing packing her stuff. "Now let's go," Naomi nods helping Jeanne pull her trunk all the way outside to the waiting carriage. "What took you two so long?" Pierre said impatiently Jeanne shot him a knowing look indicating to her trunk that she and Naomi were carrying since it had antic magic rune on it.

Pierre eyes widen remembering "Antic magic trunk. Your parents still have not removed that and you both are not rooming together. I'm with one of my buddies," Jeanne let go of her trunk that almost crushed her foot if she did not move fast enough. "What? No why?" Pierre shrugs "I was not who decided that and you both are technique late." Pierre replied which Jeanne did not like it. "Let's go and Pierre can you please be a sweet gentlemen and take this trunk." Pierre did not hesitate on picking up the trunk, he struggled at first but still managed to carry it with Jeanne quickly following him to make sure nothing spilled over.

'Now where?' Naomi wonders walking around the inside of the carriage which was bigger on the inside that the outside. It took Naomi a few minutes to find the room, she knocks on the door being polite of her roommate "Come in," Naomi opens the door. The bedroom was similar to the dorm room in the palace some main difference was in the color used to decorate which was light blue and white, it had a simpler air. Not as fancy as the school but to others who have not been to Beauxbatons it would appear very fancy to them.

"I'll take the bed on the left…" her new roommate said not being able to finish her sentence when she turned around to face Naomi whose appearance silence her. "Sure and I'm Naomi Sauveterre," Naomi said walking inside the room after closing the door behind her. Naomi glances at her new roommate who was glue at staring at Naomi who sighting already use to being stare at. "Did you get hit by a spell?" Naomi bites back an inappropriate retort. "No, I was born this way," she replied pulling out her wand to undo the shrinking charm on her trunk.

"Fleur Delacour," she said still looking at Naomi 'Her blue eyes feel heavy as they look at me,' she thought taking out her flute which brought Fleur out of her staring. "You are in Papillonlisse," Naomi nodded glancing at Fleur seeing the emblem of her house "You are in Ombreluna," Naomi said pulling some clothes from her trunk. Naomi could still feel her staring as she moved around organizing her things, a sight escapes Naomi lips as she takes a seat on the soft bed "Silent staring is considered rude you know," Naomi could see her inner turmoil as she took a sit on her own bed looking at Naomi with eyes of confusion "I do not know, I never had this feeling of confusion," Naomi shakes her head "Just treat me normally is not hard but to some people it is which only end bad for me,"

*Knock* "We just arrived, every student is to gather in the foyer," one of the professor said Naomi stood up making her way toward the door she was almost about to leave but stopped seeing Fleur still sitting there "Fleur, lets go," she snaps her eyes to Naomi who was waiting for her. Fleur stands up following Naomi out of their room and heading toward the foyer where Naomi meet up with Jeanne and Pierre. "Naomi, who is your roommate?" Jeanne asks "Fleur Delacour," Jeanne eyes widen in shock grabbing Naomi by the shoulders.

"Please ask for a change of roommates," Jeanne said her face close to Naomi's "Why?" Naomi asked carefully seeing the serious look Jeanne was giving her while Pierre nodded in agreement "She is one of the popular girls and mean ones. She can get away which whatever she wants using that beauty of her's, Pierre here was once under her spell during first year Naomi!" 'She was more confuse than mean' Naomi thought just as Pierre said, "She made me carry her stuff for the half the year!" Jeanne nods "Fleur has a younger sister who I'm rooming with she is not as bad as her older sister for the simple reason that she admires you. Which is not bad I did promise her that I would introduce you to her but that's not the point Fleur is different she is cold and cruel to others she doesn't like and did I mention that she is one of the top students along with Pierre's who they fought evenly. I'm afraid that she would do something to you Naomi,"


	11. Chapter 11

Naomi could only listen to Jeanne words and not respond to them because she has not meet Fleur still now so its kind of hard to see if the person is how Jeanne says when Naomi saw a very confuse girl who could only stare at her. "All of you have to be in your best behavior, you are all representing Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Understood?" headmistress Olympe said a chorus of "Yes Madame Olympe" from the twenty-five students who Madame Olympe leads out of the carriage into the front entrance of a grey castle, high up on top of a freezing waterfall. The cold weather from being on the side of a snow mountain kind of slipped the headmistress mind. The students shivered at the sudden temperature change but they all managed to use a self warming charm to warm their bodies nevertheless, the cold still affected them.

"A warning would have been good," Pierre said blowing out white air, walking next to Jeanne and Naomi who nodded as they followed their giant of a headmistress who was set for the weather with her long black coat. As they walked toward the main doors a slightly strong cold wind interrupted their vision. When it calmed down the students caught sight of five hooded figures standing in front of the wooden doors.

"Welcome Beauxbatons this way," all five of them spoke at the same time that after they spoke the door behind them opened another wind came just like the first one and when it cleared they were going.

The headmistress leads them on not even bother by disappearing five, inside the castle was warmer than outside, it was lit up by multiple candle chandeliers. Naomi could feel Jeanne squeezing her right hand and Pierre holding Jeanne's hand who was not paying attention. At the end of the hall other door opened as they got closer revealing two long empty tables which was for the students and one in front for the staff. Beauxbatons took the table on the left; Naomi sat down with Jeanne and Pierre on either side of her and Fleur and her sister took a seat in front of them.

Fleur's sister looks so much like Fleur with their long silvery hair and bright blue eyes whose excitement seemed like it would burst out of her when she saw Naomi. "Let me introduce you, Naomi this is Gabrielle Delacour Fleur's younger sister and big fan of your music," Jeanne said Naomi gives her a smile making her smile bigger as she excitedly says, "You really are amazing! I really love your music and sketches. I want to learn more about you but I have not had the courage to even talk to you but I got it now so it really will make be happy if you would be my friend?" "Yes, I'll love to be your friend." Naomi replied Gabrielle bounced in her chair earning her self a scrolling from Fleur telling her to calm down.

Which Gabrielle could not do due to her excitement "Oh dear sister can we please trade rooms? I want to room with Naomi," Gabrielle begged her as Pierre chuckles while making a funny face to Jeanne who was slightly glaring at Fleur. Naomi could tell by the way Jeanne looked at Fleur that she might not see the sun rise. "Where is Hogwarts?" Pierre asked glancing at the other table that lay empty "Really late," Naomi said their headmistress thought the same, Naomi watched as she silently spoke to one of the five hooded figures that now sat on the chairs in the staff table like the students started to refer to it. "Maybe we can start eating without them," Pierre said just as food appeared on their plates. They all ate in silence then they returned to the carriage to sleep Gabrielle wanted to stay up and talk to Naomi but Fleur told her no because they had to get up early the next day in which Hogwarts should be there.

The next day came faster than Naomi wanted which Fleur had to wake her because she was having trouble sleeping. 'What is going on with me?' Fleur thought staring down at Naomi sleeping face. She pats her on the shoulder to wake her, Fleur felt her air leave her the moment Naomi opened her eyes, Fleur was only able to get out one word "Time," Naomi nodded wiping the sleep of her eyes "Morning," Naomi said getting up and heading toward the bathroom to get ready.

They were out and ready in five minutes. Meeting up with Pierre, Jeanne, and Gabrielle at the end of the hall way; all five of them heading to the foyer were the other students were waiting for the headmistress to lead them out to the dinning room. Which was now full from the Hogwarts students who you could hear miles away by how loud they talk, "Were they born with a microphone, because men they are loud," Pierre said Jeanne nodded glancing at Naomi who was walking slightly stiff the closer got to the dinning room.

Naomi felt her blood run cold as she entered the dinning room, she kept her head down as she took a seat like she did yesterday for dinner. "Naomi, are you okay?" Jeanne asked "You look kind of pale," Pierre said. Jeanne placed her hand on Naomi's forehead to check her temperature. Gabrielle eyes were cover in worry "Maybe you might be getting sick?" Naomi shakes her head "Its nothing," Naomi said but they did not believe her, either way they stopped asking her. Everyone finish eating after thirty minutes when the five hooded figure stood up together and said, "The first challenge will be a magical race to the top of the mountain, only depending on your magic to get up there. Spells that involve floating or anything like that will be disqualified from the race. At least two students from the same school has to make it to the top to win. The three students from each school who will be participating in this race will be apparated there right now,"

Naomi shivers from the coldness as she stood outside with two other students from her school and three Hogwarts students she did not know but they did recognize her. Naomi first spell was a heating spell on her body so she did not get sick or froze from the cold. She then summoned snow gloves from her trunk along with blue pants before starting to climb, the others did something similar except the Hogwarts students who she did not played attention to which kind of worried her. She knew her classmates will not cheat knowing they will have to deal with the headmistress wrath. However, the Hogwarts students do worry her.

Naomi took multiple calming breaths as she started to climb up the rocky mountain being careful of the ice on the rocks that she grabbed on to. Naomi kept a steady pace until a spell flew close by her and would have hit her if she did not flatten herself onto the mountain. She kept on climbing thanking that she learned to climb thanks to her father who taught her and other skills that does not involve magic. She managed to set up a shield around her for any spells that are thrown at her, she also hopped that they were not strong spells because she needed her focus on the climbing.

The mountain was a high one but not really high that she would need an oxygen tank but it did start to become hard to breath and the snow did not help at all. Naomi was getting closer to the top and they knew it. Her shield was flickering due to her losing her focus slightly due to the strong cold winds carrying snow. Because of that a spell hit her but she still held on a continuing climbing knowing she was close to the top. She could see the top along with one of her classmates who quickly spot her which was not hard to miss and helped her climb the last rock.

"Beauxbatons win the first challenge1" the five hooded figures said when they returned the six students back inside, the others watched the whole thing on a magic video view. Naomi was finding it hard to stand, her breaths coming out ragged as he body started to weaken. Naomi eyes found Hermione's eyes right as a cough escaped her along with blood which started to pour out as she coughed, her body falling down to the ground "NAOMI!" her classmates and friends screaming her name was the last thing she heard before falling into unconsciousness.


	12. Chapter 12

*The next day*

"How is she?" Jeanne asks "Stable for now," one of the five hooded figure said. Naomi could hear people talking as she tried to open her eyes but did not succeed on the first try. On the second one she managed to open them "What…" she manages to say. "Naomi," she turns her head slightly to see Hermione who she has not seen in four years, something that she notices was that her hair was tamer and she looks older.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked "Vous n'êtes pas censé être ici!" (You are not supposed to be here.) Pierre said Hermione frowned not being able to understand them because they were speaking French in a fast pace that even she couldn't translate with the little French that she knew. Jeanne slaps his arm "She is ami to Naomi!" "I was able to completely remove the Dolohov curse which was dormant in you and the spell you were hit by awaken it. However, your injuries will take no longer than a week to completely heal," one of the hooded figure said before leaving the room.

Leaving Naomi with Jeanne, Hermione, and Pierre which was really hard for Hermione who did not speak any French so it was mostly Jeanne and Pierre arguing back and fort with each other. Naomi did not even bother trying to translate for Hermione and she was a little out of it from whatever they gave her for the pain. "I hate seeing you like this when you left I could not get the image of you all bandage up like you are now," Naomi watches her through half lidded eyes "Do not worried mon ami. This will be the last time you will see me in bandages," Hermione nods wiping away a stray tear "I really cannot forgive them! I study with them, ate with them but what really makes me angry is that the one who threw the curse that hit you was a Gryffindor,"

Naomi did not know how to respond to that, Hermione was pretty much betrayed by her housemate. "Si elles ne m'a pas empêché , je l'aurais donné ensuite une raclée !" (If they did not stop me, I would have given then a beating!) Fleur said walking into the room furious along with Gabrielle who agreed with what she just said. Naomi willed her body to move into a sitting position, the waves of pain shooting through her made it hard. Naomi wished she would have been given something stronger for the pain but she would have to wait because she was the one who cause it for trying to sit up.

"Naomi, comment vous sentez-vous?" (Naomi, how are you feeling?) Gabrielle asked moving closer to Naomi bed being careful not to hurt her more than she already was. A small smile appears on her lips "Dans la douleur," (In pain) Naomi answers. "Naomi, I have to leave but I will find out what they did to the guy who performed the spell," Naomi nods watching Hermione leave the room. "How long do you have to stay here?" Fleur asks "She has to stay here another night but tomorrow she can leave, however, Naomi I don't think they will allow to participate in the competition or get cancelled because this was not fair. They knew that you had that curse on you and took advantage of it," Jeanne said Pierre nodded adding "If it those not get cancelled them I will surely get them back for what they did to you," Fleur and Gabrielle nodded in agreement "Students, please leave the patient need rest," one of the five hooded figures said showing them out, Naomi mumbled a see you later before falling asleep her body not being able to stay awake as it heals.

Fleur could not sleeping and her eyes always landing on Naomi's empty bed. 'I think I will go and see Naomi. I might better understand this odd feeling.' Fleur thought getting out of bed. She headed out of the carriage unnoticed all the way inside the castle. Naomi was out cold so she was not able to hear footsteps of two people moving inside the room still one of them was on top of her pinning her body down. While the other was pulling out their wand, Naomi's eyes snap open a scream lost in her throat.


	13. Chapter 13

Fleur arrived just as one of the boys was about to speak "Expelliamus!" Fleur said. His wand flying out of his hand. The both of them quickly moved away from Naomi, dodging Fleur's spells on their way. "Fle…" she quickly moved to Naomi's side, checking if she was harm but no Naomi was more in slight shock than anything. "I'll stay with you tonight okay?" Naomi could only nod. Fleur sat on a chair next to Naomi's bed taking her hand in her's. They both fell asleep still the sun came up or more like when one of the hooded figure came to check on her.

It checked her injuries one more time before letting Naomi leave the room with Fleur supporting her as she walked. Jeanne, Pierre, Hermione and Gabrielle meet them half way, Pierre quickly moving to Naomi's other side. "Naomi, ou need to rezt," Jeanne said, in broken English. "Staying in bed would not help me much. I need to move and I also have to ask if the headmistress is going to put me in the games," Naomi said. Gabrielle shook her head, "Non, zhe better not," Naomi wished to believe her but she really did not know what their headmistress planned.

*With the headmasters*

"CONTROL YOUR ZTUDENTS!" Madame Olympe said, to Dumbledore who could not defend himself, because he honestly was not aware of what was happening with his own students. "I'm sorry," Dumbledore said. Before one of Dumbledore's students barged in saying, "Headmaster! The students are close to start a fight with each school," the headmasters did not waste a second from following the Hufflepuff student to the dinning room. Where Hogwarts and Beauxbatons stood on opposite side of each other on the verge of throwing spells at each other at the slightest provocation.

"It lookz like war iz about to break," Jeanne said. Drawing everybody attention to them just as the headmasters arrived on the scene.

"Zee, what you all did to Naomi!" a female Beauxbatons student said.

"Oui! Itz cheating!" a male student said.

"OUI!" the rest of the students agreed.

"She deserved it!" a male Hogwarts student said.

"YEAH!" the rest of the Hogwarts students agreed.

It was hard to determine which side threw the first spell or who it was going to hit. At the feeling of Pierre moving away from her hearing the protego being said by him. Shielding Jeanne from the spell that was sent their way. "ENOUGH!" both the headmaster and the headmistress said. The students were silent, but still continue glaring at each other. Madame Olympe glances at Naomi who was leaning on Fleur for support reminding her the moment she first saw Naomi when she came to Beauxbatons. All bandage up in which she promised to herself that she will never see Naomi hurt like that again or any of her other students. However, said promise was broken making her first priority to get her students out of there and back to Beauxbatons.

Madame Olympe looks up at the five hooded figures now standing in front of the staff table, "Pardonnez-nous, for not finishing the tournament. But I'm not risking any more cheating done to any of my students," Madame Olympe said. Signaling for her students to follow her, they left right behind her in a straight line formation each having their glare of glaring at the Hogwarts students who returned the glare back to them. You could see the disappointment in Dumbledore eye's as he too apologies to them before leaving with his students.

Hermione being the only Hogwarts student wearing a look of sadness having to watch her Naomi leave, struggling to catch up with the rest of Beauxbatons students even with Fleur and Pierre help. Jeanne has a red tint to her cheeks, shyly glancing at Pierre who also had a red tint on his cheek. Naomi smiles 'I had a feeling that Jeanne really did have feelings for Pierre.' she thought getting inside the carriage.

The ride back to Beauxbatons was a short one which Naomi spent sleeping with Fleur watching over her. When Naomi woke up Fleur was not there, "Did we land?" Naomi asked to herself getting up from the bed and shrinking her trunk to put in her pocket. Naomi managed to exit the carriage where Jeanne and Pierre waited anxiety, but soon relaxed when they saw Naomi. "There you are Naomi," Jeanne said walking closer to her. "Yeah we were waiting to take you to see the nurse according to the headmistress orders," Pierre said, standing close to Jeanne.

Naomi smiles even with the pain, "I'll go but you two should go on a date instead," Jeanne face turning red that smoke could be seen from embarrassment. "But-" Jeanne try to say but was cut by Naomi saying, "I'll be fine. You two should spend time together without me in the middle," Pierre nodded taking Jeanne by the wrist, walking on the opposite direction. Naomi walks slowly through Beauxbatons making it to the hospital wing in the middle of the school.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh mademoiselle Sauveterre let me have a look. The headmistress told me what happened, hopefully those students get detention or kicked out of their school. It was cheating what they did to you," Naomi nodded allowing the head medic witch to lead her to a bed and remove the bandages along with giving her a potion for the pain. "Its all healing nicely but you will have to be care and not do anything dangerous. I'll write you a note to excuse you from any duel. You cannot get hit by any spell as you are in the process of healing, do you understand?" Naomi nodded drinking the blueish potion which of course had a horrible taste.

The head medic witch chuckles at Naomi expression when she drank the potion, "I'm still working on better flavors for the potions without changing main purpose of the potion," she said. Naomi nodded getting down from the bed not needing the bandages anymore. "Thank you," Naomi said. The head medic witch smiles while handling Naomi the note. She took the note, walking out of the hospital wing bumping to Gabrielle. She lifts her blue eyes to meet Naomi's mismatch eyes.

"I was worry so I follow you and before we left Hermione gave me a letter for you," Gabrielle said giving the letter to Naomi who takes and it reads:

Dear Naomi,

It really depresses me how my own classmates who I study, eat, sleep in the same dorm with act as if nothing happened. It started to feel unbearable being here even when I have told the headmaster to give them a hard punishment. However, that did not happen so I want to ask you if it would be all right with your school headmistress if I transfer.

I will fight with Dumbledore if I have to, because I just cannot stand another moment in this school.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

"So that means Hermione might come an attend Beauxbatons?" Gabrielle asked in which Naomi nodded. "But we first have to talk to Madame Olympe first and-" "Oh Naomi!" Professor Ellen said hurrying toward them, even going as far to push Gabrielle out of the way. "I heard you got injure. How are your injuries?" Professor Ellen asked worriedly touching around Naomi to check, but was more for her own enjoyment. Naomi was polite about it and stepped backward away from her wandering hands.

"I'm better now but still in the process of healing, Professor. If you excuse us we have to see the headmistress," Naomi said excusing herself and a pissed Gabrielle who she had to grab her arm to get her to move. When they were out of Professor Ellen earshot Gabrielle said, "That professor infuriate me especially with her touching!" Naomi nodded. "She is also my head of house and kind of has a thing for me." Naomi said as they walked to the foyer of the school were they saw Fleur surrounded by students from the same house as her.

Those students looked down at Naomi as if she was not important. "I thought my sister changed when she meets you," Gabrielle said. Her voice low so the other students did not hear her. Naomi eyebrows knit together in confusing as she looks at Gabrielle who was half her height. "What do you mean?" Naomi asked. "How much do you know about the other houses?" Gabrielle asked. Naomi mouth opens and closes as a fish while searching her memory which results in nothing. Gabrielle shook her head seeing that but still had the look of adoration toward Naomi. 'Hmm maybe I will just give her an overview and not detailed seeing as my sister might be out of the chase.' Gabrielle thought an evil smile on her lips.


End file.
